Teardrops on My Guitar
by RedWolf95
Summary: Kyouya's been hiding a very big secret from our favourite half french blonde... and because of one little slip up by Kyouya, Tamaki knows. A.N. if people like it so far... i'll continue this XD
1. Chapter 1

**Teardrops on My Guitar**

"Momma, what's wrong?" looking up form my laptop scree, I see Tamaki standing in front of me leaning inches away from my face.

"Nothing's wrong... Daddy" I push my glasses up my nose. Why is he even pretending that he cares?

"Don't lie to me Kyouya, I KNOW something's wrong. You've been staring at the screen motionless for the past 15minutes" he whined

"... I'm fine Tamaki, honest. I was just -"

"HIKARU! KAORU! STAY AWAY FROM MY HARUHI!" Yet again, Haruhi is more important. I pull a pair of earphones from one of the pockets in my crisp black school trousers, untangle them then plug them into the earphone slot in my Pineapple laptop. Opening up my Itunes, I saved the word document I was working on. I scroll through all my songs, damn I can't think of a song to listen to. Mentally, I shrug, and push the Shuffle button. I look down.

Teardrops on My Guitar By Taylor Swift

Oh the irony. I lean back in my chair and try to enjoy the music

"... I bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about. And she's got everything that I have to live without" I sing softly along with the melody playing in my ears. Without my knowledge, the argument between the other hosts had stopped, and they were staring at me, with varying degrees of shock on their faces.

"... That I can't even see anyone when he's with me. He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right. I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night. 'Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar. The only think that keeps me wishing on a wishing star. He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do. He walks by me, can't he tell that I can't breath? And there he goes, so perfectly. The kind of flawless I wish I could be. She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love. Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause"

I open my eyes again and stop myself slouching, straight away I look at my laptop screen. I load my email, then minimise it. I lean my head back again, closing my eyes.

"So I drive home alone, as I turn down the light. I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight" I check my watch. 5 pm. Time to close the host club for the day. I shut down my laptop, closing the lid softly, and put it in my bag. Grabbing my earphones and shove them back in my pocket. I look up at the others. They're all staring at me.

"It's 5 o'clock. You can all go" I walk straight through them towards the door

"Kyouya! WAAAIIIIITTTTTTT!" Tamaki yells at my back. Within seconds he's at my side.

"Who were you singing about?"

"When?"

"Just now"

"No one"

"C'mon I KNOW you were singing 'bout someone. Who?"

"... Guess"

"What hair do they have?"

"Yes or no questions Tamaki"

"..."

"..."

"Do I know them?"

I nod

"Are they female?"

I shake my head

"Male?"

I nod

"A-are they in the Host Club?"

I nod

"Is it one of the twins?"

I raise an eyebrow

"Yes or no Mommy dear"

I shake my head

"Mori?"

I shake my head

"Hunny?"

I shake my head

"... Haruhi?"

A short bark of laughter. Then, I shake my head

"M-m-me?"

"Yes"


	2. Chapter 2

"Urghhhhh! How could I be such an idiot!" I shouted to the empty room, as I threw another chair across my room.

"Kyouya? What's wrong? Kyouya calm down, please!" I feel a feminine hand on my shoulder, Fuyumi.

"I confessed to Tamaki" I won't look her in the face, im too ashamed

"kyouya" she sighs, and leads me to the sofa – which is undamaged – "if he's your friend he will understand. And, from they way he's been acting towards you since you both met it's obvious to me, and our brothers and father, that he likes you more than a friend. Just, give him time." She kisses my check and goes to leave "and tidy this mess"

*Tamaki's house*

"He likes me… he likes me… he likes me… he likes me…"

"Well done King, now are you going to do anything about it?" says Hikaru – or is it Kaoru?

"I mean, seriously, you've been pining after him since forever" adds Kaoru – or is it Hikaru?

"You need to tell him, before it's too late"

"Haru-chan's right Tama-chan, Kyo-chan's in the middle of a downward spiral as we speak" joins in Honey-sempai

"How do you know that?" says Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi and Tamaki

"I called Fuyumi" says Mori

"… OKAY! I'M GOING TO KYOUYA!" Tamaki runs out of the house

"'bout time" vocalize the others left in the room.

A.N. just a quick chapter while I have the idea fresh. This will have one more part to it, and I'm not sure when it'll be up


	3. AN LONDON RIOTS

Hello readers

yes this isnt a chapter BUT THIS IS IMPORTANT!

Basically, as you probably know, there are riots in London...

As a British citizen and a human being, please hope and pray that these riots are stopped and that people are not harmed.

Thank you and you all will be rewarded with a new chapter within two weeks

Yours

RedWolf95


	4. Chapter 3

Teardrops on my guitar

*Tamaki's POV*

I run down street after street, all flanked by similar looking mansions. About 10 minutes later I collapse onto the pavement, my legs like jelly.

"Urghhhh" I groan, slowly raising my head from it's resting position. Like a sloth, I drag myself so I'm resting my hands on my knees. Panting, I look around to work out where I am…

My mouth falls to the floor…

WHERE AM I?

*Kyouya's POV*

After tiding my room to perfection, I stare at my efforts appraisingly. Every pillow and every photo is lined up neatly. I smirk. Then deflate. I need something to keep my mind occupied; grab my jacket and walk out of my room.

"Going for a walk" I shout to Fuyumi, walking down the main stairs to the front door.

"Be safe Kyouya, dinner's at 8pm. Don't be late"

I softly close the door behind me. I start to walk to the road, then turn left. As I walk, my mind wonders to times before Tamaki knew about my feelings for him…

"…" I sigh, why is it that every recent fond memory of Tamaki and I is always interrupted by Haruhi. My legs work on autopilot until I stumble and fall. One of my feet got stuck on some soft and cushiony… blob on the middle of the pedestrian walkway.

Twisting so that I'm sat staring at the blob, I tilt my head.

Like meerkats surrounding a snake; when the blob moves, I jump back then slowly creep forward again only to jump back when it shifts.

Little by little, I stretch my leg out to tap the blob. I poke it once. Twice. Three times.

"Oww, cut it out"

Ooooooooh I wonder who's the blob? Wait… I already know, I'm the author XD thank you all for waiting for this, and please continue to pray for the end of the riots… which includes:

London

Manchester

Bristol

Liverpool

Birmingham

Not sure when the next/last chapter will be published but it will

Let me know what you all think…


End file.
